Harry Potter and the Dementor's Blood
by Anonymous18423
Summary: What happens after the Deathly Hallows?What about Harry and Ginny's kids?Do you think that you've seen the last of Lord Voldemort?Well, find find out when you read Harry Potter and the Dementor's Blood!This book is the 8th book of the Harry Potter series!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **

I do not own the Harry Potter books, or the characters. If you see anything that was in the Harry Potter series, in my story, you can be assured that I don't own it. I am not making any money from this story. Please don't sue me.

Harry Potter and the Dementor's Blood

Chapter 1: Names

"Dad," said Lilly, "Are you sure that I'm gonna have a good first year at Hogwarts?" "Of course!" said Harry, "Just stay out of trouble like I did!" Harry blushed as he knew as well as everyone else did that he got in enough trouble to cause Gryffindor House to loose the House Cup Award!

Lilly notice that her fathers face was indeed turning red but thought nothing of it so continued to say, "Well, alright...at least Albus and James are at Hogwarts too, so they will look after me!" Then doubt crossed her mind, "Right guys?!" She nervously asked. James who looked absolutely like Harry's father, James, said "OF COURSE! But you have to make Gryffindor first!" Albus, who acted just like Harry but in a strange way didn't look like either Harry or Ginny, commented, "That's right! You'll probably end up in Hufflepuff or something because of how UN talented you are!" Harry, who was furious by this point for his sons' behavior, yelled at his sons, "ALBUS! JAMES! Stop teasing your sister!" Even though Harry himself knew that Lilly wasn't the most talented witch...

Harry then continued, "You guys might already have made Gryffindor and might already be in your 2nd year at Hogwarts, but we all know that Lilly will make Gryffindor! It's in her blood."

Albus was the first to apologize, "Yeah, dad's right, I'm sorry! You know that I love you!" James hesitated for a few moments then apologized himself, "I was just joking around! We know that you will end up in Slytherin!" Harry shouts, " JAMES!" James sighs and then mutters unsatisfied. "Uh um I mean...Gryffindor"

***

About a half hour later they reached Diagon Alley, Albus and James felt like they were old enough to out for there School Supplies alone so they begged to their father, "PLEASE! We promise we will only get what we need and to be responsible! We are old enough! I promise that we will stick together!" And young James and Albus kept bothering poor Harry until he finally said, "Fine! Here is some money," And so Harry handed Albus and James each some money, "I trust you two! Meet me by the Creaky Cauldron when you are done!" And so they ran off excited to be left alone! So Harry and Lilly start to walk around when suddenly Lilly comes to a stop when she saw a sigh that read,_ Knockturn Alley, _then suddenly she started to walk down the street that lead to Knockturn Alley until Harry grabs her arm and says, "No Lils, we are going this way!" Lilly stuttered, "Oh um sorry fa-fa-father... I was just c-c-curious to see what was down the st-st-street... umm could we?"

Harry was shocked, but of course he just thought that it was normal for a child to be curious for what may lie down a road so of course Harry said, "Sure"

Lilly was so excited that she jumped into her fathers arms and screamed, "THANK YOU DADDY, THANK YOU, THANK YOU, and THANK YOU!" And poor Harry couldn't help but smile because of his child's joy, but Lilly, for some strange reason, didn't know why she was so happy to be going down the road. And who should Lilly and Harry meet but Draco Malfoy and his little devil of a son, Scorpious, who looked exactly like his father except for his eyes, which were strangely a gold color! And who should be starting there first year at Hogwarts but Scorpious?! Harry gritted his teeth and said bitterly, "Hello MALFOY!" Then Draco booms, "Good Afternoon POTTER!" "Hello" says Lilly looking up at Draco but when she looks down and spots Scorpious, she reaches her hand out and introduces herself, "I'm Lilly Nymphadora Potter" Scorpious ignored her effort for a handshake and just mutters, "I'm Scorpious Thomas Malfoy" Harry flinched at the name, Thomas, mostly because it brought him back to the night of his and Voldemort's last battle, when they had to fight till the very end!

Harry shouts, "How dare you name you own son after Lord Voldemort?!" Malfoy responded in frustration, "I named my child after the most powerful wizard that ever was, and let me warn you, another dark wizard is on there way!" An with that he clutched his child firmly and stomped away leaving the great Harry Potter speechless, for it was he who defeated the Dark Lord, for it was he who had to fight, for it was he who watched the Dark Lord die before him...because of Harry Potter!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Encounter at Platform 9 and 3/4**

Lilly was so excited to be at the train station! Especially since she was there for her own reasons this time...she had been there once before when her brothers were excited to be going on the _Hogwarts Express_ for the first time! She was following her dad and brothers when all of a sudden a huge crowd of people passed in front of her and she got separated from her father! She started to panic and look around frantically until she spotted Scorpious and then she was calm, she knew that he was there for the same reasons that she was there. So she hurries up to him and when he spotted her he greeted her with a very serious, "Hello" Lilly replied by saying, "Hi, I was following my family and I accidentally lost them...could I stay with you until I find them?" Scorpious smirked and said, "Well, we wouldn't want you to get lost before you start your first year of school!"

Lilly asked, "Are you proud to have Thomas as your middle name?"

Scorpious replied, "Of course! You-Know-Who was the greatest wizard who ever lived!" Scorpious did not dare to say Lord Voldemort's name in a public area, aware that the muggles might over hear.

Lilly wondered for a minute...and then asked, "How was he the greatest wizard that ever lived?"

Scorpious answered immediately and with admiration, "Well he used horcruxes"

Lilly asked, "What are Horcruxes?"

Now Scorpious was smiling from ear to ear!

* * *

When Harry, James, and Albus were walking through the train station, Albus was the first to notice that Lilly was missing and he confirmed that by saying, "Guys, WHERE IS LILLY?!" And with that being said Harry responded immediately by reacting fast and running while screaming, "LILLY! LILLY WHERE ARE YOU?!" So Albus and James followed his example by splitting up and doing the same thing!

Harry first found Malfoy and asked him right away if he had seen his daughter, Lilly. Of course Draco responded with a smart answer, "You lost your filthy little pathetic brat, huh?!" And with that Harry felt evil and darkness inside him, and without thinking he grabbed Draco by the shirt and threatened, "I single handily killed Voldemort and I'm not afraid to do the same to you!" But Draco showed no fear and retorted, "You would've lost if it wasn't for the Elder Wand not working for him!" And with that Harry shouted, "EXPELIARMUS!" With Draco following by shouting, "STUPIFY!" But the two idiots forgot all about all the muggles staring wide eyed at the two mysterious people somehow using magic!

* * *

Albus and James found Lilly right when she asked Scorpious what Horcruxes were and luckily stopped him from answering the question by shouting, "LILLY!" Lilly whipped her head around anxious to both find out what Horcruxes were and what familiar voice was shouting her name! When she found out that it was her brothers she ran and gave them a hug! But still thinking about what Scorpious had answered... James was the first to speak, " We were so worried about you!!" Then Albus said, "We are so happy that you are safe!" Lilly responded, "Yea, I am safe but mostly because Scorpious stayed with me!" The two older brothers stood there surprised of how nice Scorpious was acting especially because they had spotted his father at Hogwarts a few time there first year at Hogwarts and he didn't seem very nice...

* * *

James said, "Well we should really find our father..." Albus said, "Yeah you are right, he's probably going bazuurk over looking for you!" Lilly sighed and than said, "I guess you are right...we really should be going, Goodbye Scorpious!" Scorpious asked right away, "Will you sit with me on the train, Lilly?" Lilly thought about it for a second and then answered, "I should really sit with my brothers, sorry!" James interrupted, "OK YOU LITTLE KIDS, STOP GIBBER JABBERING!" And with that said Albus held onto Lilly so that she wouldn't get lost again and went to go find Harry!

* * *

Meanwhile Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy were still battling! Draco shouted, "LOCOMOTOR MORTIS!" Then Harry cried out, "PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" And only were they stopped by a train station security guard who shouted, "HEY! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!" Then Harry felt the darkness slowly slip away from inside him and then his senses slowly came back to him soon enough for him to realize that they just did magic in the presence of muggles! So he shouted, "Oh No! How are we gonna fix this?!" So Draco slyly answered, "Simple, leave it to me!" And before Harry could say anything back everyone disappeared along with Malfoy and his little devil child!

* * *

The three siblings were racing through crowds to race there father when all of a sudden everyone disappeared! They spotted Harry easily with no one blocking there view. When they finally reached their father, Albus was the first to speak, "Where did everyone go? What happened? Did you see? Whats going on?! Who di-" Only when he interrupted by his father did he stop bombing questions at him, "Calm down son! Malfoy took all of the muggles somewhere...and I don't know where" Lilly asked, "How did he do that?!" Harry answered, "Magic. We should get you on the train to Hogwarts... let's go" So Harry walked them to the column that was in between platform 9 and 10 and showed Lilly how to walk through it, at first she was nervous but then she wanted to do it again, so of course she turned around and walked through again! Harry brought them to the train as soon as his kids got on he shouted to them, "I LOVE YOU!"


End file.
